


We are the poisoned youth

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [23]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bonding, M/M, Mating, Omega Verse, Vampires, Witches, alpha pete, omega patrick, vampire patrick, witch pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Patrick was shaking as he walked down the halls, guards either side of him. He knew what was going to happen to him. They were talking about it for a long time and well, it's rare for a pure born vampire to walk the streets and as soon as they laid eyes upon Patrick they knew he was a pure born and they wanted him.





	We are the poisoned youth

Patrick was shaking as he walked down the halls, guards either side of him. He knew what was going to happen to him. They were talking about it for a long time and well, it's rare for a pure born vampire to walk the streets and as soon as they laid eyes upon Patrick they knew he was a pure born and they wanted him.

 

You could tell the vampires apart by how they looked; the turned vampires resembled their human selves with a tint of red around their pupil and larger fangs, they were dead, so they had to live off the life of others by drinking blood frequently. The halflings were like the turned but their ears were pointed and well the pure born, as rare as they are also had very different looks. They were alive and breathing, but they looked nothing like humans. They all had red eyes and pointed ears and their fangs were smaller than normal, but they had a double set of them, pure vampires didn't have to drink blood fresh from a body and not as much as the turned or halflings. Which is why there was no need for them to have large fangs.

 

This little pure born was part of the rarest clan where there were fertile. Patrick was very pale, almost white and had blonde hair. This wasn't so common among vampires as they usually had a human like skin tone and dark hair, also that very few were fertile, only fertile could be pure born vampires.

 

The great hall doors opened, and all eyes were on Patrick. He froze for a moment before being pushed forward and he carried on walking again. People looked at the vampire in amazement and Patrick could only assume that they had never seen a pure born vampire before, after all they were either halflings or turned. Patrick himself came from a strong bloodline, people knew of Patrick's family name but never believed that they were real.

 

Like Patrick they were a bunch of beautiful youthful vampires. His father was once a king, his mother was the most beautiful pure born to walk the streets. They birthed three equally beautiful children, Patrick being the youngest and the only fertile. He had an older brother and sister that he knew not of where they were now.

 

He didn't know much of his family now. Their estate burned down when the council wanted to be rid of the pure born vampires and managed to make the main pure bloodline families extinct. Patrick could be the only one left of his family for all he knew. The only reason he survived was because his father had entrusted his life on one of the family friends who he knew he could trust. They took Patrick away from their home and city and carried on raising him until one day he was found by the council.

 

And now he was here. But not to be murdered like the rest of the pure bloods. But to be married to the witches.

 

They were a strong bunch of supernatural on their own. They could make or break the entire vampire species and they had a keen eye on the pure born vampires. Patrick was to be married off to the leader's eldest child, the vampire was told he was an alpha and a strong witch to father their children. He was only found and taken so he could help strengthen an alliance, so the vampires could be spared, which made Patrick wonder if they knew where he was all along, and they left him there because they had this planned since discovering his location.

 

Patrick looked up to see the witch in his eyesight, only a few steps away. He was beautiful with his sun kissed skin and dark hair covering his one eye. Patrick could see honey coloured eyes and couldn't help but smile. The witch seemed kind and gentle and the vampire knew that he was in good hands. He stepped up onto the platform and faced the witch as the head member of the council started speaking.

 

Patrick ignored his words and only spoke when he knew he had to. The witch never took his eyes off him and Patrick never took his own eyes off the witch. When he knew that they had been binded in the ceremony he felt an arm snake around his waist and he was pulled closer to the witch. He smiled softly and moved his face to whisper in his ear.

 

"I know that you are the vampire here, but this is how we bond" he whispered, and Patrick didn't have time to question his words before he felt teeth dig into the left side of his neck and he screamed out in pain.

 

The witch had set their bond in place and it was now unbreakable. He looked at the vampire to see a glazed over look in his eyes and he rested his head against the witches' chest, feeling their connection sink in.

 

"In case you didn't hear the old man because you didn't seem to be listening. My names Pete" the witch said, and Patrick leant back to look up at him with beautiful red eyes,

 

"Pete" he whispered and fell against Pete again.

 

The witch carefully lifted Patrick up bridal style and everyone moved to make a path for him and he smiled at them all and walked through. He honestly had no idea what to do next apart from take him to their room. Pete knew that wanted the two to consummate their bond, they couldn't break it anyway so what was the point, so Pete just decided that he was going to just talk to the vampire because the poor thing must be incredibly scared.

 

Pete lay him on the bed when he got To the room and looked up to see the vampire looking at him with tired eyes. He smiled and brushed the hair out of his face, Patrick leaning into his touch.

"You can sleep, you know" Pete said, and Patrick looked up at him.

 

"Isn't our marriage supposed to be consummated" Patrick asked with a small voice,

 

"It's hard to break a bond as it is. I don't think it's necessary now but I'm sure they will want an heir to be born at one point" Pete replied and watched as Patrick nodded and yawned cutely; like a kitten. The vampire then snuggled himself down into the blankets and Pete smiled when all he was the top of his head. The witch then got in next to Patrick and they both looked at each other for a short while before Patrick shuffled closer to him and Pete wrapped his arms around the little vampire. Surprisingly Patrick was warm, probably a trait of being a pure born because he only knew of the vampires being cold and well...dead.

 

Little snores were then heard, and Pete smiled and looked down at the vampire sleeping against him and pull him even closer. Pete smiled and knew that they would make each other happy, Hell, the witch was already happy that he had such a cute thing to love and cherish. He wasn't going to let anyone harm this pure born vampire, not while he's still breathing and powerful enough to protect him. And their future children Patrick will carry.


End file.
